Happily Ever After?
by otakufea
Summary: The war against Voldemort has been won. this chapter introduces the children of Harry, Draco, Remus and Snape. future adventures yet to come. please R&R flaming welcome, but please try not to be unnecessarily harsh, this is my first attempt at a fanfic o


Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of JK Rowling's Harry Potter series, nor do I own the world, school etc. The idea of introducing the children after the war has been won etc IS my idea, and the children (Liri, Xyndyr, Jymes, and Kyra) as well as Lissy and Sylvia as well as any other characters that come along are figments of my imagination. Enjoy!

Prologue

It was over. Remus looked around at the surrounding devastation and breathed out a gusty breath full of sorrow and wonder, pain and hope. Twenty-one years after the first time Voldermort had been destroyed, but this time they had succeeded. It hadn't been just a simple spell backfiring on the Dark Lord, but a planned and coordinated attack that had finally destroyed him. During the three years since Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco had graduated from Hogwarts. Three years of intense, nearly non-stop fighting. Yet there had been some good times as well. Harry had befriended Draco and Draco had slowly learned to get along with the others as well, something in him had finally snapped when he decided to join the Order of the Phoenix, and it hadn't been an altogether bad thing to have a mind amongst them who knew how to think like the Dark Lord. Harry had married a girl named Lissy and they had a gorgeous son they had named Jymes.(AN: y pronounced like a; thus called James) Ron and Hermione had gotten together finally, and Draco had married Sylvia and they also had a son they had named Alexyndyr but called Xyndyr. (AN: again y a and xz sound; Alexander/Xander) Remus wandered amongst the ruins of the town helping those he could and comforting those he couldn't. Recently the war had gotten so horrible that the muggle world had become involved and it was inevitable that they learn of the magic world, and they too had begun to take sides in the war.

A faint crying reached Remus sharp ears as he administered to the injured. Curious he moved quickly toward the source of the noise only to discover a young girl curled up next to her dead mother weeping inconsolably. 'Oh no,' Remus thought rushing over.

"Momma, momma wake up now!" the child demanded shaking her mothers arm.

Remus knelt beside the child and pulled her towards him. "Shh, darling it's alright, you're going to be just fine." The young child curled up in his arms, and he simply held her protectively against him. "There there, is your father around anywhere?" he asked gently.

The child shook her head and looked up at him with dark blue tear filled eyes. She sniffed and mumbled "We donno who dada is."

Remus sighed and looked pitifully at the girl. Her dirty blond hair was snarled and filled with dirt and leaves. "What's your name hun? And how old are you?"

"Mmmm, momma call me Liri, but she say my name Lirisa. And I'm this many," She held up two tiny fingers to indicate her age.

'The same age as Jymes and Xyndyr, and she had to watch her mother die,' Remus thought sadly. Shaking his head he took Liri up in his arms and headed towards the base of operations for the Order of the Phoenix. "I'm going to take you somewhere you'll be safe, and then someone will come and get your mother later." Remus sighed. 'How do you tell a child that she has no one left in this world to look after her.' After only a moments hesitation Remus had made up his mind. He would raise this child as his own.

Liri sniffled a bit more on the way to the base, but by the time they got there she had fallen asleep on Remus' shoulder.

Remus found Dumbledore in a rundown pub talking with Harry, Lissy, Draco, Sylvia, Ron and Hermione. They all glanced up at him as he approached and Dumbledore was the first to notice the child. "What's this then?" he queried with that same gentle voice he always used.

"Shh," Remus put a finger to his lips, "She's fallen asleep, poor dear. Her name's Lirisa, I found her crying over her mother's body, she doesn't know who her father is."

Dumbledore nodded, "Lirisa, yes. Her mother was Elena if I remember correctly, an incredibly powerful young witch, she never did tell anyone who the father of her child was. A shame, the poor child's family is either dead or unknown."

"I wish to raise her as my own daughter."

"What?" Every head in the group snapped up at this remark.

Remus began to repeat himself, "I wish to raise. . . ,"

Dumbledore shook his head, "We heard you the first time. But don't you think it a bit risky to have a child running around with your monthly forays and changes of nature."

"I'll have her visit Harry or Draco during those times, both of their sons are around the same age as her."

"I wouldn't mind," harry murmured, "And I'm sure Jymes would love another friend around."

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, but Sylvia brightened at the idea. "That would be wonderful!" she exclaimed. It still astounded everyone, Draco included he was sure, that Sylvia had married Draco. She continued, oblivious to Draco's dark looks, "All the children can get together at that time. Oh they'll have so much fun."

Draco rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air in defeat. "Well I guess that's settled," Dumbledore replied chuckling. "Where are your children now?" he asked turning to the others.

"12 Grimwauld Place," Harry replied, "Next to Hogwarts, there's nowhere better protected just now."

Dumbledore nodded dismissal to Remus and with a sigh of relief he apparated away to Sirius' ancestral home. Upon entering he found not just Jymes and Xyndyr, but the children of other prominent members of the Order as well. Among them was Kyra, Snape's niece whom he had adopted after his sister, and her parent's, death. Snape was there also among a few house elves and members of the Order to protect the children.

The apparition had woken Liri, and the young girl looked around with wide eyes. Remus carried her over to where Jymes, Xyndyr and Kyra sat playing together. "Harry," Remus waited for the boys eyes to meet his. "This is Liri, I want you to make friends with her and make sure she doesn't feel left out."

Harry nodded, already very serious for his tender age. "Yes, uncle Remus."

Remus left them to get to know each other and went to speak with the other members of the Order and update them on all that had happened. By the time he was ready to leave the children were playing together as if they had always known each other, and he got a strange feeling that nothing would pull them apart.

. . .as the years pass. . .

Years came and went after the end of the war, there were still some problems with Death Eaters who had escaped, but for the most part it was peaceful. Liri, Xyndyr, Jymes, and Kyri grew closer as the years passed and pulled their parents inevitably with them. They all started their school years together at Hogwarts, Jymes and Liri in Gryffindor, and Kyra and Xyndyr in Slytherin, which honestly came as no surprise to anyone. The children remained close through the following years with only the friendly rivalry of Houses between them. The entire world had changed after the war with Voldermort, the various Houses of Hogwarts no longer curtailed the same meaning they had years before. Also the muggle world knew about the magic world now and so far they had subsided in peace, working together and learning from each other.


End file.
